Christopher walked to a toy store and decided to buy a race car for $6.35. Christopher handed the salesperson $6.68 for his purchase. How much change did Christopher receive?
To find out how much change Christopher received, we can subtract the price of the race car from the amount of money he paid. The amount Christopher paid - the price of the race car = the amount of change Christopher received. ${6}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ Christopher received $0.33 in change.